


When You Can't Sleep At Night

by deansbrave



Series: Hey Princess [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, so i think this still counts as reader, still don't mention a name or any distinguishing features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights he just can't stand to be alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Can't Sleep At Night

She didn’t go on hunts often anymore.  She was better off as the researcher.  It wasn’t that she was a bad hunter-she wasn’t.  But she knew she was a better researcher.  And with the attention span those brothers had they needed her to sit down, and focus, and find what they needed.

            Some hunts the brothers came out fine.  Others left them scared, and changed.  It was on nights when they returned from hunts like that, that he came seeking comfort in her arms.  She never denied him, never said a word, just held him close.

            It was three am when she felt her bed dip.  She never said a word, but something about Dean felt different.  She did what she always did, what Dean needed her to do, and pretended to be asleep.  He grunted, and twisted around, kicking off his socks, and taking off his layers, trying to make himself more comfortable.

            But this night was different, this night he did something she didn’t expect.  He spoke.

            “A kid died tonight.”

            She jumped only a little, surprised by the sound of his voice.

            “A kid.  Not like a teenager, or someone younger than us.  An actual kid.  Only seven.”

            She turned, chest to chest with the man in her bed.

            “Are you alright?”

            “I had to tell a mother tonight, that her son is dead.  I…I don’t think…” He shook his head, eyes focusing on the wall behind her.  She reached up, placing her hands on his face, pulling him down into her embrace.  She held tight, and he held tighter; letting her anchor him in reality.

            “It’s alright.” She soothed, running her hand up and down his back.  He hid his face in the crook of her neck, his stubble tickling her.

            “It was a kid.  Just a kid.  He deserved better, he deserved to live, it’s all my fault.”

            She didn’t say anything, just let Dean hold her.  They stayed like that for a long time.  Neither speaking, nor sleeping.

            “I’m sorry.” Dean finally spoke what felt like hours later.

            “For what?” She spoke softly.

            “For putting all this shit on you.”

            “It’s fine Dean.  I don’t mind.”

            Dean sighed, dropping his head further against her neck, “I wish you did.”


End file.
